Super Smash Eds
It was an average day at school and the Ed and Eddy were lying on the grass, and Double-D was doing a school excavation project. “Are we there yet??” Ed was being his usual self “For once… I’m listening to lumpy!” Eddy was bored. “This is a very important studying project!” Double-D looked excited. “I’m gonna get a soda…” Eddy walked into the school. ‘4 Hours Later’ Eddy walked back outside. “Huu???” Ed was digging into a big pit “Hey Double-D! I got something!!” “Bring it up Ed!” Ed got out of the pit and held up a blue glass doorknob ‘Strange… I think I’ve seen it before… but I don’t know…’ “That’s it!!” he yelled in happiness. “What’s it?” Double-D grabbed Eddy and pulled him into the school. ‘In the Library’ Double-D was reading when he pointed to a page “Here we go.” Eddy looked at him. “What?” Double-D showed him the page. “Look at the picture.” He looked at a picture of an old man shaking hands with a young man. “So?” “SO, look in the background.” Eddy looked in the background and saw a door with the glass knob. “Hey! That’s…” “The Glass knob that Ed found! It’s the knob for the magic room in the school!” “MAN! This picture is old! So we find this old door and we can sell the stuff in it for lots of cash!” “Eddy! We don’t know where the magic room is! … Wait!” he went back to his books. “Well, when ya find something…” “Found it!” “What?” “1 clue: What is black and white and grey all over…” “I know!” they both looked at Ed. “A Chalk Board…” Double-D looked at Ed In aw… “He’s right…” “What!?!?” “Think Eddy! A chalk board is black with white chalk and when you use the eraser, it makes grey!” “Wow… wait! … *Sniff*” Eddy looked at the book shelf nearby “Ed! Lift!” he lifted the shelf and Rolf, Kevin, Nazz, Johnny2X4, Jimmy and Sarah were behind it listening to them. Then Kevin got up “Here’s the deal. Give us half the cash and well help and NOT tell.” “Deal…” Eddy said. “So how do we get to it?” Nazz said confused. “It is behind one of the 18 chalk boards in the school…” Double-D said “And that means that we need to split into teams of 2” ‘3 Hours Later’ “Well… it has to be behind this one” Sarah said “Yes! It is the last one!” said Rolf. They pulled off the board and there they saw a horizontal door. “This is it…” Double-D put the knob the hole in the door and turned it. Then light came from the edges. “What the…?” he opened the door and the light sucked them in and into a vortex. ‘In a vortex’ There was swirls all around them, they were being pulled and stretched apart “Don’t let !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Double-D screamed to everyone… but the force was too great… they were engulfed in the light… and disappeared from the vortex. Eddy’ “Ow! My head in throbbing…” Eddy woke to find that he was on a ship. “What the heck happened???” He looked up and saw that the sky was clear and the weather was hot. “Geez! What’s with the heat? And why is it so bright?” He covered his eyes from the bright sun. “Hello? Is anyone here??” Then he heard a sound that was like helicopter blades. He looked up and saw that there were helicopter blades over the ship. “This is too freaky…” He looked over the edge and to his fear that the ship was in the air. “This is… weird…” He walked around the ship and no one was there. Eddy walked up to a door and was careful (Remembering what happened last time a door he just found was open). He slowly opened it and found a control room “This is weird…” He looked around but it was dusty and full of cobwebs. “Mmmm?” He saw a big coin on the ground and picked it up. He blew on it and discovered that it was gold “I… am… RICH!” He noticed that it had a mushroom carving on it and it was a necklace “Hmm.” He put it on. Just then, the cobwebs faded and light entered the room. Then people appeared in the room and were at the controls “Who are you???” Eddy looked around and saw a small man in a lab coat and a pencil behind his left ear (Which was his only ear by the way). “Pass?” the man said “What?” “Don’t you have a pass?” “Um… no…” The mans eyes got wide and pointed at him “Stowaway!!!” Everyone looked at Eddy. “Um… I think I’m gonna make like a banana… and split!” He ran out of the door and found that the deck was full of people. “Stowaway!” The men came out of the door screaming “Aw man!” Eddy ran but was soon cornered by the men of the ship. “*sigh* I can’t believe I’m gonna do this…” He jumped of the side of the ship. “AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Suddenly, the coin around his neck glowed and a cape appeared around his neck. “HUUUU!?!?!?” He slowed down in mid-fall and started to glide. Then he glided down to the forest below. ‘Sarah’ “Ooooow… I feel like my brain was chipped down to the size of Ed’s brain…” Sarah woke up and found that she was in a strange metal looking room, with blue glowing lines coming from the walls. “Creepy.” She got up and walked around, and then she put her hand to the wall and felt a bump in the wall in the shape of an octagon. “What is this?” she pushed it in. Then the room glowed bright blue. Suddenly, a tube came up out of the middle of the floor and another came out of the ceiling. They pressed together and a hole opened in the middle. Then a gold coin connected to a chain that made it a necklace, appeared in the hole. “*sigh* I just know that when I take it out something bad is gonna happen…” She slowly reached out… slower… slower “Aw the heck with it!” she grabbed it and the room turned red. Then a voice talked “20 seconds till obliteration…” “Why did I listen to treasure hunting films!?!?” The coin glowed and she was covered in a golden glow. Finally, she was covered in a strange battle suit. “3… 2… 1… prepare to be obliterated… thank you.” The room exploded. She found herself in the middle of a dessert. “This day just keeps getting weirder…”